The present invention relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to mobile device displays.
Conventional mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, gaming devices, personal data assistants, etc., include one or more displays. By displaying information to the user, the display provides feedback to the user about current operations, past operations, and options for future operations.
On many devices, the orientation of the display relative to the housing is fixed. Some mobile devices, such as clamshell mobile telephones, include a display module that rotates in one direction relative to the housing. In all cases, the user's ability to orient the display is still generally limited. As such there remains a need for alternative displays for mobile devices.